


Kichiro

by 4L3KS



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4L3KS/pseuds/4L3KS
Summary: I was anything but lucky, so why was my name Kichiro? Since the day I was born, I was handed one misfortune after another. I finally got back on my feet and finally found some hope...so please....don't take this last piece of hope away from me....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I finally posted a story for the first time ever. I felt bad for making an account yet I had 0 stories on it so here it is. Not sure who's reading this but I hope it was at least somewhat decent for my first story. Probably not gonna make another one until a couple of months later.

I walked along the dusty path as I carefully took in my surroundings. There was nothing but trees and grass around me, as well as a small breeze that would come every now and then to cool off my body from the hot weather. It was nice and quiet and the only thing you can hear was the sound of nature. It was simple, just like how I liked it. Normal. Peaceful. Quiet. I wouldn't have it any other way. After all, noise always indicated danger and trouble. I decided to cut that thought out of my mind by humming a simple tune as I continued my journey home with the two large birds in both of my hands. 

As I walked further and further down the road, the town that I was living in finally came in to view. I had just came back from the forest to hunt for some food to contribute to the village's food storage. My hunt was successful, as I was carrying two large birds in both of my hands as I dragged their bodies across the floor. They were called Kokua birds. One of the villagers called them Kokua after one of his daughters. It was a joked that he passed around about how large his daughter was. She was 6'8 ft tall and had the stature of a giant. Her personality was like a hermit and she would carry herself like a man. She always sat down with her legs spread apart and talked in her deep voice that nobody would have thought that she was a woman until they called out her name. When she found out that her own father called these humongous birds after her because of her physical appearance, she became enraged and utterly embarrassed. She didn't speak to her father for months. I have never seen someone so red in the face before until I saw Kokua that day. However, I didn't know it would be the last time I would see her as she suddenly left the village one day and never came back. 

Kokua had left her father a note about how much of a jerk he was to her and about how he always compared her to her other three beautiful sisters. Although the villagers and I laughed whenever he would tease her, she just grew sick and tired of all of the jokes and I guess her father naming her after giant birds was the final straw. She had left for two years now and her father and the rest of the villagers missed her dearly. It was sad but there was nothing we could do about it. Kokua was always physically strong and despite her size, she was also fast as well. There was no way any of us could have catched up to her and I was just a boy when she left. 

As I continued to get lost in my thoughts as I dragged the dead Kokua Birds across the dusty ground, someone was calling out to me and running towards me at a rapid pace. 

 

"HEEEEEYYY, your finally back from your hunting trip man!? We've all been waiting for you to come back!", said a young man with a shiny bald head.

It was Rolan, my childhood friend who always hanged out with me and practically did everything with me. He was like a big brother to me and always took care of me whether I was sick or simply bored. I decided to answer him back since he tends to get impatient if I do not answer right away.

"Hey Nolan, yeah it took longer then I thought it would be since these Kokua Birds were running around wild when I found them. It took longer for me to catch them than I thought it would be."

Nolan: "Hmm, being the little troublemaker that you always were huh Takeda. We were getting worried since you are one of our best hunters in the village. You should tell me or at least someone before you leave ya know?"

Takeda: "Yeah, I'm sorry Nolan. " To tell the truth, I wanted to keep this a secret. After all, I grabbed two Kokua Birds for a reason. One to share with the rest of the village and one to celebrate Nolan's birthday with his little sister. I was planning this out with his sister, Maylene, and she told me she wanted it to be a surprise. Too bad Nolan saw one of the "gifts" that I had planned for him. Oh well, it's not like he has seen my other presents for him yet. Food had been scarce as of late due to the change in weather so the all of the villagers including myself were hunting to stock up before it got colder. Nolan snapped me out of my thoughts again as he continued to talk with me. 

Nolan: "Dude, you need to stop spacing out randomly. I know you haven't been able to sleep much so I brought your favorite blanky, Mr. Snuggles!"

Takeda: "Nolan! Stop playing around, and my blanket is very sensitive so pleases stop dragging it around with you just to tease me!"

Nolan:"Hmph, you know your big bro has good intentions for you. Anyways, I'll help ya carry one of those birds down to the village center. Like I said, everyone has been waiting for you. We need to prepare for the cold weather so cmon now."

He grabbed one of the birds from me and continued to carry the other Kokua Bird down with him. Nolan was stronger than me so he was able to swing that thing around with ease. He was 20, while I was still 15 years old. He had a muscular body that made all the females in our village drool, while I was scrawny, lean, and barely had any muscles on me. I envied Nolan and he always seems to noticed. He says that whenever I get upset over something, my ears would twitch like a wild animal. He just laughed it off and told me I will grow into a man someday. All I needed to do was train more and wait for puberty to hit.

Of course I'm starting to doubt it every day, but Nolan was usually right so I kept quiet and listen to him. Eventually, we reached the village center and Nolan set the Kokua Bird down. I placed the other bird at another spot for Nolan's birthday tomorrow. At this very moment, Maylene probably went off to find all of the other ingredients to make Nolan's favorite dishes. Eventually, Nolan grabbed my forearm as he dragged me to one of the recreation centers of the village. It was a large hut adorned with various accessories in the shape of different types of birds. Inside of the hut was quite elaborate, as there were various board games to be played and various groups of young people within the village playing with one another.

Nolan spotted our group of friends and said, "Hey guys, look who finally decided to show up!" He grinned and simply pushed me towards the group. I looked at our group of friends. The girl with glasses and who was wearing a dressed with tiger like patterns was called Chun, the tall and chubby boy with a mohawk was called Ruth, and the tall boy with short black hair and skinny frame was called Tae. Chun was the first to speak up.

Chun: "Hey slowpoke! Whatcha catch this time?"

Takeda: "Just two Kokua Birds."

Chun: "That's strange."

Takeda: "Huh? What's wrong?"

Chun: "The Kokua Birds have all migrated somewhere warmer a couple of days ago. It's quite rare for you to catch two of them at this time."

Nolan: "Well he is called our best hunter for a reason! His name is not Kichiro for nothing!" 

Nolan said this as he ruffled my hair roughly while carrying on a stupid grin. I got angry because he called me by my first name again, so I shouted out, "Nolan! You know I don't like being called by my first name."

Nolan: "Alright lil bro, just calm yourself down. I'm just proud of you for catching these Kokua birds for the village."

Takeda: "They were just Kokua birds, nothing special...."

Ruth: "Man, you sound like its the easiest thing to catch in the entire world while I'm over here still struggling to catch a worm. Bro, stop showing off."

Tae: "It's not his fault you're so fat. Maybe if you lost a couple of pounds then you would have been able to catch prey more easily."

Ruth:"Hey!At least I'm not scrawny like you are. I might be fat but I can break you like a twig."

Tae and Ruth always fight whenever they see each other. When I asked how they were still friends, they simply said fighting was a way for them to bond. Then they went on this long lecture that I never asked for about how a man and a woman get closer the more they fight. I just zoned out of the conversation after that since I think they are just making excuses as to why they fight all the time.

Chun: "Shut up! We decided to meet up to hang out, not grab at each other's throat. Knock it out before I knock both of your front teeths off your loud mouths!"

Nolan:"You heard the girl, now let's play nice and go play that board game alright?"

Tae: "I'm just going to beat all of you guys again, so what's the point of playing?"

Nolan: "Confident for someone who lost all of their clothes when we played that card game a while back."

Tae: "Shut up! You were just lucky and why were we playing a game that made the loser strip a piece of their clothing every time anyways?"

Chun: "Maybe Nolan's a perve who secretly likes looking at a little boy's body?"

Ruth: "And said boy would be Tae's body? Cmon, can't he have a better taste like maybe..."

Everyone just stared at me and all at once they said, "Like Takeda's body..." I just blushed as I tried my best to figure out the best comeback while everyone snickered at my reaction loudly. I failed miserably though, since I was never good at talking back to others. I just lamely stumbled out, 

Takeda: "Are you saying I have a small little boy's body!"

Chun: "Hmm, maybe but I give you a couple more years until your body becomes muscular like Nolan and then soon the girls will be all over you as well. After all, you are called the cute puppy in our village. You have a handsome face but your body is still in development."

Ruth: "Chun, it seems like you have been observing our Takeda a little bit too much."

Ruth & Tae: "It's getting kind of creepy."

Chun: "Be quiet, it's not like I have anything better to do. The least I could do is to observe our little Takeda as he grows up. I'm like his big sister, right Takeda?"

Takeda: "Sure..."

Chun: "See!"

Ruth: "I think he was too scared to reject your claim."

Tae: "You are an intimidating old hag."

Nolan and I just chuckled in the background as Chun chased after both Ruth and Tae after their little comment. You could hear her scream out how she's only 21 as she beat the pulp out of both of them. That was how we spent the rest of the day until it was nighttime. We all said goodbye to one another as Nolan and I walked back to our hut. I lived with Nolan and Maylene, so I was practically family to them. Nolan's and Maylene's parents died at a young age due to the plague that was passed around 10 years ago. A lot of the villagers had died from it and since the village didn't have a doctor or any sort of medical help other than the use of herbs. 

The village was deep into the mountains, so they wouldn't have been able to get help fast enough even if they wanted to. Nolan said that it was like they were dying a dog's death as no one had a cure or knew what to do. They just had to wait it out and prayed that a miracle would happen to save them from this tragedy. The word "miracle" always irked me. I didn't believe in any miracles and only believed in ones own effort. What's the point of waiting for a miracle to happen when actions speaked louder than words? 

That was one of the reason why I hated my name. Like really? "Lucky son"? What was so lucky about being an orphan left alone in a forest at the age of 5. It just so happened that Nolan took me in with him when his parents died and he simply shrugged it off and said, "I couldn't leave a lonely kid to fend for himself. Cmon, I'm your family from now on as well as little Maylene." That was how I met Maylene and Nolan. Now that I was thinking about Maylene, where was she? She said she was only out to get small ingredients for Nolan's birthday dish plus some twigs and flowers to make her brother a flower crown.

As soon as I was questioning about her whereabouts, a girl with black hair and long pigtails came out of nowhere. It was Maylene trying to give both Nolan and I a scare.

Maylene: "Boo!"

Nolan & Takeda: "WOAH! What the heck was that for?"

Maylene: "Haha, should've seen the look on both of your faces. Darn, at times like these I wished our village was more advanced in terms of technology."

Nolan: "You shouldn't scare your big bros out like that. Speaking of which, why are you home so late?"

Maylene gave me a quick glanced as she replied, "Can't a girl get a breathe of fresh air instead of staying at home all day?"  
Nolan just scratched his bald head at that and said, "Well you have a frail and sickly body, I can't help but worry ya know? Anyways, what matters is that we're all home. Let's eat some grub and hit the hay."

Maylene: "Jeez, you sound like a middle aged man."

Nolan: "I am the oldest after all, while you twerps are all a couple of years younger than me. Someone has to act like the adult around here."

Takeda: "Oh please, out of the three of us, you act the most like a brat."

Nolan pouted and replied, "Can't you be a little nicer to your big bro?"

Maylene and I both said "No" in a deadpan, which caused all three of us to laugh out loudly. That was how my day ended, filled with laughter and joy as any other day but little did I know that things were about to change tomorrow. Drastic changes to my life and the people around me as well. 

That night, I dreamt of a world filled with darkness. I would scream and shout if anybody was there but all I could see was my own shadow. My shadow then burst from the ground and at the same time, all of the people that I held dear appeared from the ground as well. There was Nolan, Maylene, Tae, Ruth, Chun, and all of the other villagers. Immediately, I ran towards them but the more I ran, the further they were. It was like I could not reach them no matter how fast or how long I ran. All of a sudden, my shadow self warped towards each of the people in front of me, choking them out and laughing maniacally as he did it. One by one, everyone's sillhouette disappeared as I called out for their name. Until finally, my shadow began to choke Nolan. I desperately reached out for him but my  
whole body was paralyzed. I felt helpless as I screamed out his name.

I woked up from Maylene calling out my name. Maylene had a worried look on her face when she was looking at me. 

Maylene: "Hey sleepyhead, had a bad dream?"

Takeda: "Yeah..."

Maylene: "Wanna talk about it?"

Takeda: "It was just a dream, it probably wasn't important anyways."

Maylene: "You're right, because what's more important right now is preparing for big bro's birthday."

Takeda: "Right, I got him the Kokua bird for the feast that we are about to prepare and two other small gifts for him. Do you know his schedule for today  
so that we can give him his surpirse birthday when he least expects it?"

Maylene: "Well, he's at the village festival right now and I'm sure he's going to be there all day long. We practically have the whole day to prepare for his  
birthday party. Tae and Ruth said they will distract him at the village festival and Chun will be helping me out with the cooking."

Takeda: "Sounds like you have this all well planned out....wait, what should I do then?"

Maylene:"I know you said you had two gifts prepared for him, but I'm sure that second gift of yours isn't exactly 100% complete yet right?"

Takeda: "Huh? How did you know?"

Maylene:"You're like an open book, every time I reminded you that big bro's birthday was getting closer you would get nervous and started sweating like you were in trouble or something. The village elders have been pushing you to gather more food for the village so you haven't had much time to perfect that second gift of yours for Nolan."

Takeda: "Wow Maylene, you're more attentive than I give you credit for."

Maylene punched my arm lightly and simply told me to go get whatever I needed to get as she left for Chun's house. Now I was even more determined in finishing Nolan's gift after the perfect opportunity that Maylene had given me. Nolan thought I was just spending the whole day at home sleeping since he told me to take a break from my daily hunts, so he wouldn't be suspicious if I were to head out to the forest today. My first gift was rather simple, I had used the fur from all of  
the animals in the forest to make him a big fur coat since he always complained whenever it would get cold at night. My second gift was supposed to be a necklace, but I just didn't have the time to think of exactly what type of necklace it was going to be. 

Now I had the whole day to contemplate about this so I grabbed my hunting gear and knife and ran to the forest. From there, I decided to go to the nearest waterfall to think more on what type of necklace to make for Nolan. He obviously didn't want anything girly so stuff like a pearl necklace was off of the list. A stone necklace would be too boring and make him look like a caveman. He would probably think I was making fun of him by saying giving him a rock necklace represents his bald head. 

I contemplated about this for another two hours and now it was late in the afternoon. I gave out a large sigh, and suddenly, I heard rustling noises in a nearby bush. I quickly turned around to find an aggresive wolf with black fur. It was larger than me in size and immediately dashed towards me. At this point I ran towards one of the trees and climbed up quickly. I was fast enough and managed to escape before the wolf grabbed me by its claws. I quickly took out my bow and pulled out my arrows.

Calmly, I looked at my target as I aimed towards the wolf's head and quickly released my arrow. The wolf whimpered before its death and I slid down the tree after seeing the wolf's dead corpse. I walked towards it and began to study the wolf. This reminded me of the time when Nolan patted my head for successfully killing my first prey in my first hunting trip. It was a wolf, and Nolan complimented me for killing it swifly and silently. I grabbed the wolf's jaw and opened its mouth. 

It had a huge fang and at that moment, I finally knew what I could use to make Nolan's necklace. I took the fang out of the wolf's mouth and carried the wolf's body to the waterfall. I cleaned the fang thoroughly and used my knife to carve the fang to make it sharper. I then connected the fang to the necklace string that I had. When I was done, I admired my work. Surely, Nolan will like this gift and accept it as a manly gift rather than make fun of me for giving him a necklace as one of his gift.

Chuckling at that thought, I looked at my surroundings and realized that it was dark. It was also beginning to rain so I should start heading back to the village. I threw the wolf over my shoulder to carry it better and decided to head back to the village.

It was a quiet walk back, but suddenly I heard multiple screams in every direction. Noise. Noise always meant danger and misfortune. Especially the cries of fear and sorrow. No...no...this cannot be happening. I quickly ran to the village dropping the wolf's body in the process. I ran and ran until I came upon the sight of my village. It was in flames. The fire was spreading from one hut to another as some villagers were burning alive while others were escaping from these creatures. I have never seen them before and they were definitely not like the beasts from the forest.

In fact, some of them looked human yet had the eyes of a savage beast. There was only thing on my mind at that moment, where was Nolan? Maylene? Chun? Or in fact any of my other friends. I ran straight towards the village without any care about what would happened to me. By then, these creatures had already dragged some of the dead villagers for their dinner and the ones that were left were already dead. I started to panic as I frantically looked for Nolan and Maylene. The deeper I walked into the village, I could only see the dead bodies of the elders that would greet me every morning or the people who would give me free food every now and then.

As I stumbled across more bodies, I noticed a trail of large guts splatter acrossed the floor. I couldn't believe it. It was Ruth's guts and organs spread out in display. His head was literally popped open and his brain was missing as well as his arms and legs. It was like those creatures were toying with him before his death. Right next to Ruth was Chun. Her face was mutilated and her dress was torn into pieces. Chun's left leg was bent into a weird angle and her spine was completely ripped from her body. I wouldn't have recognized her if it wasn't for the broken glasses on the floor near her body.

As for Tae, I found his body a couple of steps away. It seemed like the creatures that found him did not deem him tasty enough as his body was mostly left in tact. Except, Tae's neck was brutally snapped from his head and was separated from his body. I was scared. Scared to find Nolan and Maylene's body to be in the same state as them.

However, I had to know if they were safe. My steps quickened after witnessing their bodies as I head off to frantically search for Nolan and Maylene. I called out both of their names but nobody answer. At this point, the village was eerily quiet. I used to like silence, but not like this. 

At the very end of the village entrance, I heard quiet sounds of someone sobbing. I ran toward the source of this sound as soon as I heard it and it turned out to be Maylene. I was so happy as I dashed towards her and touched her shoulder immediately to make sure it was her. She turned around to see who it was and gave me a hug. However, I was yet again stunned by what I saw. As soon as Maylene turned around, I had a brief glimpse of what she was crying about in front of me. It was....Nolan.

Except, half of his lower body was missing and his upper body was held up by a knife directly through his heart. He was like a kebab stuck to a piece of concrete and my mind couldn't register what was in front of me. It can't be...it can't be Nolan. Nolan was supposed to be alive. He was supposed to be at the village festival today. It was his special day today, his birthday.

I stared at his hand and he was holding a pair of balloons. No...he was at the village festival today. Before those demons showed up today. I just broked down in tears from there. It was funny really, since the weather was cold but it was also raining all of a sudden. It wasn't supposed to rain during this season...Would Chun tell me that this is a lucky occurence just like how I caught those Kokua birds? Would Ruth complain about the rain? Would Tae just fight and joke around with us on Nolan's birthday right now? More importantly....would Nolan pat both my head and Maylene's for throwing him his surprise birthday party?

I was supposed to give him that jacket to shelter him from the cold. I was supposed to give him his necklace and we were supposed to have a big feast to celebrate his birthday.  
In the end, none of this happened. Maylene and I were both crying in the rain as we both lost the most important people in our lives that day. 

This was why I always hated the word luck. There was no such thing as luck, because after luck, there was always misfortune that follows with it. 

My name is Kichiro Takeda, 15 years old, and I hate being called by my first name. Why should my name be Kichiro when I was never lucky for one moment in my life. I thought I was lucky for one moment but he was taken away from me. My home is gone and so are my friends. The only broken hope I have left is Maylene, except we were both broken at this point.

What is there left to live for? What could make this situation better? I would just tell you definitely not luck or a miracle would make this situation better because those things do not exist. Not now, or in a million years.

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time for another original character's point of view!(Hint, it's going to be a boy's and then a girl's, I know not very specific.)


End file.
